Kesempatan
by Iztii Marshall
Summary: Ino Yamanaka tak pernah berhenti berharap. Dalam setiap doa dan harapannya, selalu terselip keinginan untuk bertemu Sasuke Uchiha. CANON. Dont Like Dont Read :) Warning inside.


KESEMPATAN

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Rated : T

Pairing : Ino Y & Sasuke U.

Warning : Gaje, Canon, Typo(s)

Disclaimer : Always belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**HAPPY READING J**

**~ He's Gone ~**

Yamanaka Ino tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat melihat sahabatnya, Sakura Haruno, terisak hebat di sampingnya. Wajah gadis berambut soft-pink itu telah basah oleh air mata.

" Sasuke-kun pergi...Sasuke-kun telah pergi," isak Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Kabarnya, Sasuke bergabung dengan Orochimaru dan mengkhianati desa. Ino tak tahu mengapa. Gadis bersurai pirang itu sangat ingin mengetahui alasan kenapa Sasuke Uchiha pergi meninggalkan desa begitu saja.

Jemari Ino yang lentik perlahan bergerak mengusap pucuk kepala sahabat pink-nya.

" Sasuke-kun pasti kembali kok. Jangan sedih," ujar Ino berusaha menghibur Sakura. Namun, bersamaan dengan usainya kalimat tersebut, stitik kristal bening keluar dan menetes perlahan. Ah, sepasang mata aquamarine gadis Yamanakan itu juga tak bisa diajak kompromi.

" Mengapa bukan diriku yang diber kesempatan bertemu Sasuke-kun untuk terakhir kalinya?" Batin Ino sunggh tersayat.

**~ Not Me Again ~**

" Aku bertemu Sasuke-kun." Perkataan Sakura sukses membuat Ino membelalakkan kedua matanya.

" Lalu?"

" Sasuke bukan Sasuke yang dulu lagi. Bahkan Sasuke terlihat bersungguh-sungguh ingin membunuh Naruto. Sasuke telah melukai Sai, Yamato-taichou, Naruto, dan aku. Perlakuan Sasuke benar-benar membuat hatiku terluka."

Ino tak berkomentar apapun. Kunoichi Yamanaka itu memang telah mendengar info dari Shikamaru, rekan setimnya, bahwa team 7 menjalankan misi untuk mencari Sasuke dan membujuknya kembali ke Konoha. Tapi, misi gagal. Yang team 7 dapatkan hanyalah rasa sakit hati.

" Aku tidak akan menangis karana Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tersenyum dan memasang ekspresi ceria.

" Tak usah pura-pura di hadapanku, _pig_. Aku tahu perasaanmu," Ino menatap tajam Sakura yang kini tertunduk. Kesunyian benar-benar menyelimuti suasana hati mereka.

" Lagi-lagi, bukan diriku, _ne_, Sasuke-kun?" ujar Ino dalam hati.

**~ Please ~**

Ruang kantor Godaime Hokage...

" Aku mohon Tsunade-_sama_," ucap Ino bersungguh-sungguh.

Tsunade memandang murid asuhannya dengan ekspresi datar.

" Kau baru saja menjalankan misi melawan Akatsuki, dengan nyawa gurumu sendiri sebagai taruhannya. Misi kali ini untuk _team_ 8."

" Ta..Tapi..Tsunade-sama-"

" Yamanaka Ino! Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan barusan. Pulang dan beristirahatlah."

Ino memandang wanita berkharisma di hadapannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan, bersiap meninggalkan kantor Hokage. Saat jemari lentiknya menyentuh gagang pintu, suara Hokage Kelima di belakangnya menghentikan pergerakannya.

" Ino, kau tak perlu mengharapkan kepulangan Sasuke. Sasuke adalah seorang buronan saat ini dan tak akan pernah kembali."

Ino tak mengucapkan apapun melainkan tersenyum dan berujar lirih." _Wakatta_."

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya, semburat jingga kemerah-merahan mulai menerpa wajah cantik Ino. Ino mendongak ke atas. Menatap langit yang berwarna keemasan.

" Sasuke-kun, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

**~ Always Her and Her ~**

" Aku berniat membunuh Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura pada Ino saat sepasang sahabat itu menghabiskan sore di sebuah kedai teh yang kebetulan sepi pengunjung.

" Aku bersyukur rencanamu gagal," Ino menyeruput tehnya perlahan.

Sakura tertawa getir." Kalau saja kau yang bertemu dengannya,pig. Aku sangat yakin kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan."

Ino menggeleng perlahan." Aku tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Sasuke itu ya Sasuke. Murid jenius waktu kita masih di Akademi. Pemuda yang selalu digilai banyak perempuan. Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke."

" Tapi dia hampir membunuh teman setimnya! Bisa kau bayangkan? Bahkan membunuh Danzo, atasan Sai, dan Itachi Uchiha yang notabene adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri. Gunakan otakmu, pig!" Sakura meninggikan volume suaranya. Frustasi dengan sikap Ino.

" Aku selalu memakai otakku, jidat. Dan aku simpan semua perkataanmu barusan. Tapi, itu semua tak akan mengubah cara pandangku terhadap Sasuke-kun."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. " Tak bisakah kau melupakan pengkhianat itu, pig?"

" Jawabannya sudah jelas tidak."

" Seharusnya kau memberi kesempatan pada Kiba Inuzuka," ujar Sakura.

" Aku tak mau memberi harapan kosong pada pemuda maniak anjing itu. Ah, hari sudah semakin gelap. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, forehead. Lupakan soal yang tadi. Anggaplah bahwa seolah-olah tadi tidak terjadi suatu percakapan apapun."

Jalanan sunyi. Suara angin malam terdengar jelas. Suara langkah kaki sepasang sahabat itu menjadi terdengar sedikit keras.

" Pig?"

" Ada apa forehead?"

" Kau...Kau benar-benar menyukai Sasuke-kun ya?"

" Ya..tidak, maksudku, cinta.. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun. Sampai rasanya hati ini sakit dan nyeri tiap kali mendengar namanya disebut."

Sakura menatap wajah Ino yang tertunduk dan tangan kanan gadis itu yang sedikit meremas daerah dimana jantungnya berada.

" Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke-kun. Sekali saja tak apa." Bulir-bulir bening mulai mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipi Ino.

Angin malam menerpa wajah kunoichi pirang yang sedang terisak itu.

" Ingin bertemu..Hiks."

**To Be Continued**

**Pojok Curcol**

Yess! Fic multichap pertama dengan pairing SasuIno! Hidup SasuInooooooooooo :D Entahlah fic ini mau jadi berapa chapter, haha. Ada kritik atau saran? Arigatou minna udah nyempetin baca J Mind to RnR? :D

Iztii Marshall loves you all 3


End file.
